


Declínio

by iambyuntiful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Break Up, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Stalking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambyuntiful/pseuds/iambyuntiful
Summary: Baekhyun imaginava que não havia nada que não conhecesse a respeito de seu melhor amigo, Park Chanyeol, mas suas convicções mudaram após iniciar um namoro com Chanyeol. Seu ciúme se mostrou obsessivo, controlando cada passo de Baekhyun até que o rapaz Byun não conseguisse mais aguentar. O que era para ser uma história de amor repleta de felicidade mostrou-se seu pior pesadelo.Essa não é uma história de amor, tampouco feliz.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Declínio

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTAS DE 2016] Sobre Declínio: vocês não tem ideia de como foi difícil escrever Declínio. O plot dessa fanfic é difícil de ser tratado sem parecer "maquiado", e eu queria trazer um pouco mais da realidade e do que pode ocorrer quando alguém se sente dono de outra pessoa ao ponto de não aceitar suas decisões. Escrevi Declínio para incomodar realmente, da mesma forma que eu ficava incomodada escrevendo, e eu espero que ela cause um pouquinho de reflexão em todo mundo a respeito de relacionamentos abusivos - eu sei, é um tema muito falado ultimamente, alguns de vocês podem estar cansados de ouvir a respeito, mas precisam, porque essa cultura ainda está perpetuada quando não deveria existir.
> 
> (Eu proíbo vocês de shippar chanbaek aqui, e olha que eu sou a louca dos chanbaek)
> 
> Eu espero que, apesar de tudo, tenham uma boa leitura e nos vemos lá embaixo!

**Declínio.**

_[“Amar é destruir e ser amado é ser destruído”_

_Cidade dos ossos]_

Sabe o eterno clichê de melhores amigos que se descobrem apaixonados um pelo outro? Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun começaram dessa forma.

Parecia natural para ambos que terminassem juntos. Conheciam-se desde pequenos, visto a amizade de longa data de suas mães, o que ajudou a aproximá-los e, quando perceberam, já eram os melhores amigos que poderiam querer. Não havia um segredo de Baekhyun que Chanyeol não soubesse e vice-versa e estavam sempre preparados para encobrir o amigo caso estivessem em apuros. Muitas vezes suas mães os colocaram de castigo juntos porque não sabiam quem era o responsável pelas travessuras e quem estava mentindo para encobrir o mal feito.

Sabiam ler um ao outro muito bem e era invejável a sincronia que desenvolveram. Seus amigos costumavam dizer que se almas gêmeas realmente existissem, Chanyeol e Baekhyun era um claro exemplo de sua existência. Possuíam senso de humor semelhantes, o que os tornava os animadores oficiais do grupo de amigos, mesmo que muitas vezes apenas os dois rissem de suas piadas internas.

No início, costumavam apenas rir das insinuações dos amigos de que ainda ficariam juntos no final. Adoravam a amizade que tinham, a cumplicidade que desenvolveram e a forma como até mesmo estar em silêncio era confortável, mesmo que raramente estivessem calados. Não sabiam se entregar-se a um romance poderia estragar o elo que os unia, então continuavam apenas como os ótimos amigos que sempre foram, rindo de todas as vezes que seus amigos tentavam torná-los um casal.

Não é como se fosse um problema para ambos se estivessem juntos. Baekhyun gostava de tudo em Chanyeol, desde sua personalidade até mesmo das peculiaridades de seu corpo, como as grandes orelhas ou o sorriso maníaco que abria sempre que estava muito animado. Da mesma forma ocorria com Chanyeol, que, além da personalidade ativa e petulante de Baekhyun, gostava de como o corpo pequeno de seu amigo encaixava em seus braços, como se fosse feito para estar entre seus abraços.

Apesar de saberem que poderiam ser um ótimo casal e que muitas vezes a forma como agiam sempre remetia a um, ainda sentiam o medo de que pudessem estragar o elo de mais de uma década que os mantinha unidos.

Por muito tempo continuaram apenas bons amigos, apoiando um ao outro em suas tentativas de relacionamento, mesmo que o ciúme estivesse muito bem escondido em seus olhares. Estavam tão acostumados a terem a atenção apenas um para o outro que, no primeiro momento em que tiveram que se dividir com outras pessoas, parecia impossível não se sentir enciumado por estarem dividindo os sorrisos que outrora foram apenas seus.

Foi em uma festa de boa vinda aos calouros assim que ingressaram na faculdade que as coisas mudaram.

Tiveram a sorte de todo o grupo de amigos estar na mesma faculdade e resolveram que não faria mal se fossem a primeira festa oferecida aos calouros. Baekhyun e Chanyeol animaram todos os outros amigos até que concordassem, porque, se fosse para estar na faculdade, que pudessem aproveitar os momentos de diversão que lhes eram oferecidos. Eram claramente os mais animados para a festa, já que terminaram seus recentes namoros no mesmo período de tempo e poderiam aproveitar a noite.

Baekhyun se recordava das palavras de Luhan, um chinês e amigo mais velho que já estava na faculdade e compareceria a festa apenas para encontrar os amigos, de que poderia aproveitar a noite para enfim decidir se gostava ou não de Chanyeol. Se dessem certo em uma noite, por que não poderiam continuar juntos?

O que Luhan não desconfiava é que suas palavras estavam muito certas. Todos estavam reunidos em uma das inúmeras mesas espalhadas pelo ginásio da faculdade enquanto bebiam e riam de piadas que ninguém mais acharia graça se estivessem sóbrios quando avistaram Chanyeol e Baekhyun em um dos cantos, próximos demais para quem diziam ser apenas bons amigos. Seus amigos sabiam que também não estavam sóbrios, mas resolveram não interferir para ver se aquele vai-e-vem de sentimentos de anos atrás finalmente teria um fim definitivo esta noite.

Foi a primeira noite em que Chanyeol e Baekhyun trocaram beijos e, por mais que se esforçassem no dia seguinte para ignorar o fato de que tinham se beijado, seus sentimentos se tornaram cada vez mais pronunciados a respeito um do outro, a troca de carinhos tornou-se mais exacerbada e todos podiam perceber o quanto lutavam dentro de si para não se render ao que sentiam.

O sentimento de negação não durou muito tempo e finalmente os dois amigos se renderam e assumiram um ao outro que estavam apaixonados, aos tropeços e gaguejos devido o constrangimento. Foi uma situação cômica, até porque não sabiam que seus amigos estavam escondidos atrás da porta para ouvir a tão esperada confissão do casal e não esperavam que a porta se abrisse devido ao peso encostado nela logo no momento em que finalmente poderiam estar juntos.

Tornou-se um momento memorável para todos, que gostavam de, de vez em quando, irritar o casal lembrando-os dos momentos em que tanto se negaram e todos os relacionamentos fadados ao fracasso por já estarem gostando um do outro há tanto tempo, enquanto apenas negavam esse fato. No começo, Baekhyun se irritava com os amigos por trazerem o passado de volta, mas acabou entrando na brincadeira quando percebeu que realmente procurou Chanyeol nos relacionamentos que tivera anteriormente.

O início da faculdade tornou-se ainda melhor para os dois amigos que agora evoluíram em seu relacionamento, agora que podiam contar um com o outro ainda mais do que antes. Ao contrário do que imaginavam anteriormente, depois do pedido de namoro ser oficializado, o elo que os unia não se tornou mais quebradiço, apenas se fortaleceu; ainda eram os melhores amigos que poderiam esperar, mas tinham certeza agora do amor dado e recebido, dos carinhos que trocavam e na forma como seus sorrisos se tornavam cada vez mais calorosos um para o outro.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol finalmente se tornaram um casal feliz.

Os meses se passaram de forma rápida e o relacionamento de ambos se tornava sempre melhor. As pessoas na faculdade se acostumaram a vê-los quase sempre juntos, mesmo quando não faziam as mesmas aulas, Baekhyun era mais rápido e estava à porta de Chanyeol esperando-o sair para que pudessem passar o intervalo entre as aulas juntos, sabendo que encontraria o sorriso contagiante do namorado assim que o avistasse.

É claro que estavam preparados para o ódio gratuito que receberiam apenas por serem um casal gay em uma sociedade tão fechada. Não viviam em uma sociedade utópica, sabiam dos riscos que corriam, mas estavam dispostos a corrê-los em prol de sua felicidade. Não viam motivos para se esconderem apenas porque algumas pessoas não gostariam de vê-los felizes e se sentiam bem em saber que era uma pequena parcela dos estudantes que se mostrava intolerante com diferentes formas de amar.

Aos poucos se tornaram um modelo de casal feliz até mesmo para outras pessoas fora de seu círculo de amigos. Como sempre foram muito comunicativos, não era um problema para nenhum dos dois fazer novas amizades com as pessoas que vinham parabenizá-los pela coragem de não se esconder apenas para não escandalizar a parte mais tradicional da faculdade. Sentiam-se mais feliz quando souberam que serviram de modelo para que outros casais tomassem coragem para se expor ao mundo depois de vê-los como exemplo.

Sua popularidade na faculdade cresceu de acordo com a forma como a notícia repercutia e, quando menos perceberam, o pequeno círculo de amigos que mantinham desde o ensino médio expandiu-se, tornando-os figuras muito conhecidas na instituição e que costumavam ser convidados para as mais badaladas festas da faculdade.

Estavam vivendo a vida de adolescentes em filmes de hollywood e adoravam isso.

Foi em uma das festas que Baekhyun conheceu a garota que viria a ser sua melhor amiga pela faculdade. Seu nome era Bae Suji, mas preferia ser chamada de Suzy e sua amizade com Baekhyun fluiu de forma natural, como se fosse para acontecer. Aos poucos Suzy foi apresentada aos demais amigos mais antigos que a acolheram como se sempre fossem amigos. Apesar de ser uma das poucas garotas no grupo – o grupo de amigos era constituído em sua maioria por garotos, com exceção de Soojung que era a namorada de Jongin e Sandara que era uma das amigas de Chanyeol em sua classe de literatura estrangeira e que aos poucos começou a se envolver com Jongdae –, Suzy não viu nenhum problema em se enturmar com os demais e por muito tempo conviveram como se fossem amigos desde a infância.

Para quem imaginava que Baekhyun e Chanyeol seriam o tipo de casal que troca emoticons bonitinhos nas conversas online ou que trocariam carinhos em público apenas nos primeiros momentos de seu relacionamento estavam muito enganados. Os dois rapazes gostavam de demonstrar um ao outro seus sentimentos constantemente, pelo tempo que perderam enquanto se negavam. Às vezes se tornava constrangedor a seus amigos, mas se acostumaram depois de algum tempo. Tinham sua parcela de culpa no relacionamento dos dois, então não iriam reclamar da felicidade estampada em seus rostos.

Suzy em especial gostava de ver o relacionamento dos dois recém-feitos amigos. A garota gostava de ver como os dois pareciam perfeitos um para o outro, como estavam sempre tão próximos e quase nunca brigavam. No início, as pequenas brigas se baseavam no filme que queriam ver no cinema e discordavam da opção sugerida pelo outro, mas, com o passar dos meses, tornaram-se por motivos mais sérios. As poucas vezes em que Baekhyun a procurou a respeito de suas brigas com Chanyeol era sobre o ciúme do mais novo, que quase sempre tornava-se inseguro em relação ao seu namoro por Baekhyun estar se tornando cada vez mais popular.

“Ele deveria confiar mais em mim, Suzy”, Baekhyun disse, chateado. “Nós nos conhecemos desde pequenos e eu nunca dei nenhum motivo para que ele pudesse achar que não é tudo que eu quero.”

“Às vezes o Chanyeol só se sente inseguro, Baek.” Suzy o respondeu. Estavam passando um dos intervalos entre as aulas juntos, já que Baekhyun mais uma vez havia brigado com Chanyeol e não queriam ver um ao outro. “Você sabe o quanto ele gosta de você, não é?”

“Sei. Eu queria que ele entendesse que eu gosto dele também, que não importa se tem alguém dando em cima de mim, eu não me importo porque é ele quem eu quero, mas às vezes parece que isso não entra na cabeça dele.” Baekhyun suspirou. “Às vezes eu sinto falta de como éramos no começo, quando ele não tinha todo esse ciúme a meu respeito.”

“Você já tentou conversar com ele sobre isso?”, Suzy perguntou, apanhando mais um pouco do sorvete à sua frente. Baekhyun parecia cabisbaixo sem tocar no seu próprio, que derretia intocado.

“Não adianta, já tentei no começo.” Baekhyun respondeu por fim. “De vez em quando acho que não é nos outros que ele não confia, é em mim e por isso parece tão importante que ele diga a todos como sou dele.”

“Muitos casais gostam de se chamar de seus.” Suzy disse. “Meu antigo namorado tinha meu contato salvo como _minha Suzy_.”

“Às vezes soa como se fosse propriedade dele, Suzy. É diferente.” Baekhyun disse. “São poucos os momentos em que brigamos dessa forma e eu realmente gosto do Chanyeol e não quero terminar com ele, mas tem vezes em que estou cansado demais para tentar voltar ao que fomos no início.”

Suzy lançou um sorriso triste em direção ao amigo, sem saber mais como tentar animá-lo. Detestava ver Baekhyun cabisbaixo principalmente por causa de Chanyeol, já que estava acostumada a ver os dois rindo um para o outro na maior parte do tempo. Conhecia os dois bem o suficiente no tempo em que passaram juntos para saber que Chanyeol acabaria voltando e pedindo desculpas que Baekhyun acabaria aceitando porque seus sentimentos pelo mais novo nunca se tornavam mais fracos devido as brigas.

“Vamos esperar que Chanyeol venha conversar com você.” Suzy disse. “Tenho certeza que se vocês conversarem direitinho as coisas vão se acertar. Mas por favor, Baek, se você ver que isso está te fazendo mal, você não precisa continuar apenas porque ama o Chanyeol. Você precisa amar você em primeiro lugar para que possa amar plenamente outra pessoa e se esse relacionamento te faz mais mal do que bem, é tempo de repensar algumas coisas.”

Baekhyun sabia que Suzy estava certa. Sabia que precisava pensar mais em si do que no futuro de seu relacionamento com Chanyeol, apesar de seu amor pelo mais novo. Sentia-se sufocado pelo ciúme de Chanyeol de vez em quando, como se não fosse permitido a si que tivesse um círculo de amigos além dos que Chanyeol conhecia, como se sua vida precisasse rodar em torno de seu relacionamento e Baekhyun sabia que isso não estava certo.

Mas amava tanto Chanyeol...

“Eu prometo que vou fazer o melhor para mim, Suzy.” Baekhyun sorriu.

Suzy confiava nas palavras de seu amigo. Sabia que Baekhyun saberia escolher o que era melhor para si.

Suzy imaginava que Chanyeol aprenderia com seus erros, porque conseguia ver o quanto irritava a Baekhyun que o mais novo fosse sempre tão super protetor em relação a novas pessoas que o Byun conhecia. A desconfiança inicial de Chanyeol deixava a situação desconfortável para todos e apenas o Park não percebia, porque estava preocupado demais em envolver Baekhyun em seus braços de forma possessiva.

Sabia também que Baekhyun passou a dizer para Chanyeol o quanto aquilo o deixava desconfortável, recebendo do mais novo a promessa de que mudaria a forma como agia, que só agia daquela forma porque sentia medo de perder Baekhyun. Não importava quantas vezes o mais velho dissesse que o amava, Chanyeol sempre imaginaria que, quanto mais pessoas Baekhyun conhecesse, maior seria a chance de perder o interesse no antigo amigo de infância.

Suzy esperava do fundo de seu coração que Chanyeol aprendesse a controlar seu ciúme antes que todo seu relacionamento fosse a ruína, mas não imaginava o quando estaria errada em relação a Park Chanyeol.

No início, não passava de ciúme a respeito das novas pessoas que Baekhyun conhecia. A cada turma que Baekhyun ingressava na faculdade, todos sabiam a respeito de seu namorado ciumento e evitavam se aproximar para evitar problema tanto para si quanto para o Byun, o que o deixava entristecido já que Chanyeol estava começando a afastar as pessoas de si mesmo que nem estivesse próximo.

Baekhyun não deixava que isso o abalasse e tentava iniciar conversa com as pessoas ao seu redor, que se rendiam a seu carisma e continuavam a falar. O garoto Byun sempre gostou de estar rodeado de pessoas, gostava de receber atenção e de fazer as pessoas rirem, o que facilitava seu caminho até a popularidade, não que essa fosse seu objetivo desde o início. Apenas queria conhecer boas pessoas com quem pudesse criar boas recordações do período da faculdade.

As coisas seguiam bem por um período, até que Chanyeol surgisse em sua sala e encarasse a todos como uma ameaça. A altura imponente em conjunto com a voz grave de Chanyeol tornava-o ameaçador para qualquer pessoa que estivesse muito próxima de Baekhyun, principalmente pela forma como Chanyeol os encarava. Baekhyun suspirava todas as vezes em que Chanyeol ia buscá-lo em sua sala.

Adorava ter Chanyeol consigo, mas havia momentos em que não desejava vê-lo e esse era um desses momentos.

“Baekhyun”, Chanyeol o chamou. “Precisamos ir.”

“Estou terminando de combinar com Sehun sobre nosso trabalho de sketche”, Baekhyun disse. “Pode me esperar lá fora? Já o acompanho.”

“Prefiro continuar aqui, se não se importa.” Chanyeol o respondeu, passando o braço por sua cintura.

Baekhyun suspirou. “Fique onde você quiser, Chanyeol, mas eu preciso ficar livre.” Respondeu, tirando o braço de seu namorado de sua cintura.

Chanyeol permaneceu quieto, descrente do que Baekhyun havia feito. O rapaz chamado Sehun encarava-os de forma receosa, mas tinha um pequeno sorrisinho na direção de Baekhyun, como se estivesse orgulhoso pelo fato de seu amigo estar impondo limites no ciúme do namorado, já que sabia de seu histórico. Entretanto, não foi dessa forma que Chanyeol encarou o sorriso dedicado a Baekhyun.

Não disse nenhuma palavra enquanto ouvia Baekhyun e Sehun combinarem de fazer o trabalho na biblioteca da faculdade – Baekhyun sabia que seu namorado surtaria se sugerisse que fizessem em uma de suas casas, mesmo que fossem ter mais liberdade para conversar a respeito do trabalho do que em uma biblioteca. Quando finalmente todos os detalhes foram acertados e começariam o trabalho na semana seguinte, Baekhyun voltou até onde seu namorado estava encostado.

“Podemos ir agora.”

“Não gosto de como aquele cara sorri para você.” Chanyeol resmungou, novamente abraçando Baekhyun pela cintura. “Percebe como ele olha para você?”

“Como ele olha para qualquer pessoa nessa sala, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun explicou. “Sehun é meu amigo, assim como da maior parte dessa classe. E ele nem é gay, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol não o respondeu, mas continuou contrariado pelo restante do caminho que seguiam em direção aos amigos que os esperavam na área gramada do campus. Baekhyun ainda tentou manter uma conversa com o namorado para fazê-lo esquecer do episódio com Sehun, mas nada parecia surtir efeito. Chanyeol se mantinha soturno.

Quando chegaram até onde seus amigos estavam, sentaram-se lado a lado e terminando de fechar a rodinha. Os demais já estavam conversando e rindo, sem perceber o clima ruim que rondava o casal recém-chegado. Com exceção de Soojung, que os encarou de forma curiosa, atraindo a atenção dos demais.

“Que bicho mordeu vocês dois?”, Soojung perguntou.

Chanyeol manteve-se quieto, testando a paciência de seu namorado. “Chanyeol está emburrado porque aparentemente um garoto hétero estava olhando _diferente_ para mim.”

“Para de neura, Chanyeol, o Baekhyun gosta é de você, quantas vezes o garoto vai ter que te dizer isso?”, Jongdae o cutucou. “Não vá estragar o que tivemos tanto trabalho para juntar.”

Chanyeol suspirou, voltando a olhar seu namorado. Baekhyun realmente parecia chateado por sua atitude, o que o fez pensar que talvez tenha realmente exagerado em sua reação e que talvez Sehun apenas fosse um bom amigo para seu namorado, que poderia vir a se tornar seu amigo se pudesse se esforçar um pouquinho para conhecê-lo.

“Desculpa, Baek.” Chanyeol murmurou encostando seu rosto na curvatura do pescoço do companheiro. “Às vezes eu perco um pouquinho do controle ao pensar que posso te perder.”

“Eu já disse que você só precisa confiar em mim, Chan”, Baekhyun sussurrou.

“Eu vou melhorar, eu prometo”, Chanyeol sussurrou de volta, arrancando um breve sorriso de Baekhyun que sempre tendia a acreditar nas promessas do mais novo.

Por um tempo, a promessa de Chanyeol valeu a pena e Baekhyun sabia do esforço de seu namorado em parar de pré-julgar todas as pessoas que se aproximavam de si, tornando-se próximo de algumas até. Na mente de Baekhyun, finalmente estavam superando um obstáculo em seu relacionamento e poderiam voltar aos tempos dourados dos primeiros meses de namoro quando não havia nada que os fizesse brigar além do filme que assistiriam ou o sabor da pizza que comeriam nas noites de domingo que passavam juntos.

Entretanto, Park Chanyeol funcionava como uma bomba relógio e, depois de tanto tempo reprimindo seu ciúme para si mesmo para não afetar seu relacionamento com Baekhyun, era sabido que Chanyeol acabaria explodindo em algum momento.

Esse momento ocorreu quando completavam um ano e meio de namoro e Baekhyun estava arrumando um piquenique no campus após o término das aulas. Havia avisado Chanyeol para encontrá-lo no mesmo ponto de encontro do grupo de amigos após a aula e que não precisaria buscá-lo em sua sala, já que sairia mais cedo naquele dia. Chanyeol concordou e contava os minutos para ver o que seu namorado estava planejando.

Baekhyun estava radiante enquanto contava com a ajuda de Jongdae e Sandara para arrumar o piquenique. O casal de amigos também estava animado por Baekhyun, porque sabiam o quanto aquilo era importante para o Byun, porque simbolizava um novo recomeço em seu relacionamento com Chanyeol. Estavam todos surpresos com o novo Chanyeol que surgiu, sem o ciúme avassalador que o dominava outrora, e estavam empenhados em ajudá-los e ter um ótimo aniversário de um ano e meio e namoro.

Sandara saiu para buscar a cesta de piquenique na cozinha do refeitório universitário, deixando Baekhyun e Jongdae deitados na toalha de piquenique que estenderam no gramado do campus. Era um local afastado dos prédios da faculdade, o que garantia privacidade ao casal para que pudessem comemorar em paz sem a presença de indesejados.

Tudo foi planejado de forma meticulosa e Baekhyun estava sorrindo desde o início do dia.

“Nem posso acreditar que estamos mesmo vivenciando o antigo Chanyeol”, Jongdae comentou virando o rosto para encarar o amigo deitado ao lado.

“Nem me fale.” Baekhyun concordou. “Estava se tornando insuportável ter que lidar com o ciúme de Chanyeol sobre qualquer ser vivo que estivesse respirando o mesmo ar que eu. Gosto de ver como ele está se tornando aos poucos o meu melhor amigo por quem me apaixonei.”

“Eu já estava cansado de vê-los brigando pelos cantos”, Jongdae disse. “Vocês realmente precisavam resolver seus problemas.”

Baekhyun riu, apoiando-se em seu braço para poder encarar Jongdae melhor. “Você fala como se seu relacionamento com a Dara fosse perfeito.”

“Nós somos perfeitos, dá licença?”, Jongdae se gabou. “Somos o modelo de casal hétero dessa faculdade, porque vocês são invejosos e se tornaram outro tipo de modelo.”

Baekhyun riu mais uma vez e jogou-se em cima de Jongdae para bater no amigo, como estavam acostumados a fazer. Sua amizade com Jongdae era uma das mais antigas no grupo de amigos e tinham liberdade o suficiente um com o outro para esse tipo de brincadeira. A risada dos dois era perceptível para qualquer um que estivesse se aproximando, inclusive os sons dos tapas estalados de Baekhyun nos braços de Jongdae.

Entretanto, os dois apenas serviram como pólvora para uma bomba prestes a estourar.

“O que significa isso aqui?”, ouviram a voz grave de Chanyeol soar e Baekhyun saiu de cima do amigo, rolando para o lado e olhando assustado para o namorado. “Era para isso que você me chamou aqui, Baekhyun?”

“Não, Chanyeol, vem cá, para com isso.” Baekhyun disse, levantando-se. “Jongdae estava me irritando e eu só estava batendo nele para deixar de ser um mala. Ele estava me ajudando com a surpresa que preparei para você.”

“Foi uma bela surpresa, eu devo dizer.” Chanyeol respondeu com um sorriso torto.

Baekhyun suspirou. “Chan, você disse que confiava em mim! E, por Deus, lembra-se da Dara? Da namorada dele?”

“Que provavelmente também teria uma grande surpresa com o que vi.”

“Ou que saberia o que está acontecendo porque confia no Jongdae!”, Baekhyun exclamou. Jongdae também estava de pé ao lado do amigo.

“Hey, Chanyeol, você sabe que nunca rolaria nada entre Baekhyun e eu.” Jongdae disse. “Não importa a minha sexualidade, eu namoro a Dara e você namora o Baekhyun e nós todos somos amigos há muito tempo. Você acha mesmo que colocaríamos tudo a perder e ainda chamaríamos você para cá?”

“Não sei, Jongdae, diga-me você.” Chanyeol retrucou. “Eu me lembro de quando você disse que tinha uma queda pelo Baekhyun.”

“Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos! Não é porque eu sou bissexual que eu iria estar com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo, achei que não precisaria explicar isso logo para você, Chanyeol”, Jongdae respondeu, descrente. “Cinco anos se passaram. Eu encontrei tudo que eu precisava na Dara e eu nunca trairia minha namorada, assim como Baekhyun nunca trairia você. Esse moleque é louco por você.”

Baekhyun corou levemente pelas palavras atrevidas de seu amigo, mas esperava que isso pudesse convencer Chanyeol que ainda os olhava de forma suspeita. Por um lado, Baekhyun também se sentia magoado por Chanyeol não se importar em saber o que estava acontecendo e tirar conclusões precipitadas a seu respeito, ainda mais em seu aniversário de um ano e meio de namoro, sendo que o rapaz ao seu lado era um de seus amigos mais antigos. Isso só demonstrava que Chanyeol não tinha superado tão fácil assim a desconfiança em si e em seus sentimentos a respeito do mais novo.

“O que está acontecendo?”, Dara perguntou chegando com a cesta. “Ah, o Chanyeol já chegou! Desculpa, Baek, a responsável pela cozinha me prendeu por mais tempo do que eu esperava...”

“Tudo bem, Dara.” Baekhyun disse, encarando o namorado. “Não tem importância mais, não tem mais sentido ficar aqui. Aproveite o piquenique com Jongdae, acho que vocês merecem mais do que nós.”

Baekhyun virou as costas e começou a andar, deixando os três para trás em silêncio. Dara deixou a cesta com as guloseimas feitas por Baekhyun na noite passada na toalha estendida no chão e aproximou-se dos dois rapazes. Jongdae estava mais sério do que sua namorada se recordava de ter visto enquanto encarava Chanyeol, que se mantinha com o olhar fixo em Baekhyun sumindo pelo campus.

“O que aconteceu...?”, Dara perguntou. “Ele estava tão animado e de repente foi embora...”

“Chanyeol estragou tudo.” Jongdae respondeu. “Baekhyun e eu estávamos brincando, ele estava me batendo porque eu estava enchendo o saco dele justamente sobre Chanyeol e o babaca aqui achou que ele estava dando em cima de mim ou qualquer coisa parecida. Eu nem consigo acreditar no absurdo da situação.”

“Você pensaria o mesmo que eu se visse sua namorada em cima de outro cara, Jongdae!”, Chanyeol exclamou.

“Sabe por que eu não pensaria?”, Jongdae retrucou. “Porque confio na Dara. Porque sei que, se ela não gostasse mais de mim, ela diria e nós terminaríamos. Não teria que me preocupar em pensar todos os dias se ela está me traindo ou não porque confio nos sentimentos da minha namorada, o que você não parece fazer com o Baekhyun!”

Chanyeol não o respondeu, porque as palavras de Jongdae serviam como um tapa em seu rosto. Baekhyun realmente estava rindo quando chegou, independentemente dos motivos e que seu riso morreu assim que chegou. Dara encarava-o como se também o estivesse julgando e Chanyeol sabia que ela não estaria errada se o fizesse. Havia estragado tudo, de novo.

“Baekhyun me chamou para ajudá-lo a montar tudo ontem.” Ela disse. “Nós ficamos até muito tarde preparando seus doces favoritos, que estão naquela cesta que eu fui buscar, caso você chegasse ele pudesse recepcioná-lo. Parabéns de novo, Chanyeol.”

“Vê se muda esse teu jeito, Chanyeol, ou você vai perder o Baekhyun.” Jongdae disse. “E não vai ser por falta de aviso.”

O casal abandonou Chanyeol no local, deixando a cesta para que Chanyeol lidasse com os doces. O Park sentou-se na toalha estendida e olhou o conteúdo da cesta, encontrando de fato seus doces e salgados favoritos. Suspirou, deixando que seu corpo caísse para trás e fechou os olhos. Poderia estar comendo com Baekhyun agora, mas, novamente, havia afastado seu garoto de si.

Estava perdendo pouco a pouco seu namorado e a perspectiva de ficar sem Baekhyun o deixava louco. Não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse, custe o que custar.

**. . .**

Chanyeol encontrou problemas em voltar a conquistar Baekhyun.

O mais velho ficou realmente magoado com seu namorado por ter desacreditado tão fácil de si no episódio da comemoração de seu namoro e Chanyeol se sentiu mal por todos os dias em que via Baekhyun afastar-se todas as vezes em que se aproximava, quase sempre carregando Suzy consigo. A garota passou a ser uma constante com Baekhyun, onde quer que o menor estivesse, sua melhor amiga estaria ao lado e não deixaria que Chanyeol o incomodasse.

Chanyeol não tinha nada contra Suzy, mas, naquele momento, tudo que mais gostaria é que ela não existisse para que pudesse conversar em paz com seu namorado.

Seus amigos se recusaram a ajudá-lo dessa vez, porque Jongdae contou aos outros sobre seu escândalo a respeito do ocorrido e todos concordaram que Chanyeol precisava mudar por si só ou jamais mereceria Baekhyun. Não iria adiantar se o prometesse que iria mudar e no momento seguinte jogasse toda sua desconfiança em cima de Baekhyun, não importa qual fosse o estímulo dado.

Park Chanyeol sentiu-se traído por seus amigos, por não ter o apoio necessário e vê-los todos do lado de Baekhyun, porque, em sua mente, não parecia errado o que estava fazendo. Apenas gostava demais de Baekhyun para vê-lo com outra pessoa que não fosse si mesmo. Admitia para si mesmo que às vezes exagerava, mas seu medo de perder Baekhyun sempre falava mais alto em sua mente, com o menor sendo tão querido por todos que o rodeiam.

Era mais um dia em que iria tentar conversar com Baekhyun, aproveitando que o curso de Suzy era em um prédio mais distante do de Baekhyun e o buscaria ao fim de suas aulas, como costumava fazer. Chanyeol mal podia acreditar que já se passaram três semanas desde a última vez que conversou com Baekhyun e a saudade o corroía. Esperava que Baekhyun não o ignorasse dessa vez, porque já não sabia mais o que fazer.

Quando chegou a sala de Baekhyun, todos os alunos já estavam saindo. Forçou a vista para ver se encontrava seu pequeno entre os demais, mas nada de Baekhyun; talvez ainda estivesse dentro da sala, pensou. Cortou caminho entre os estudantes para encontrar o rapaz Byun, ele não teria escapado da última aula só para evitá-lo. Chanyeol sabia o quanto Baekhyun amava suas aulas.

Encontrou-o, de fato, dentro da sala, sentado em uma das mesas e rindo, enquanto conversava com o mesmo garoto com quem estava fazendo trabalho de sketche tanto tempo atrás – Chanyeol nem conseguiu se lembrar de quanto tempo fazia, seu olhar estava apenas focado no sorriso que não mais era direcionado para si.

Permaneceu parado à porta até que foi notado por Sehun, que cutucou Baekhyun. Seu namorado o encarou e o riso morreu na mesma hora, sendo substituído por uma expressão vazia. Baekhyun nunca o olhou de tal forma, jamais em todos os anos que passaram juntos e vê-lo dessa forma agora apenas desesperou ainda mais Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sussurrou algo para Sehun, que concordou e ambos se levantaram, seguindo em sua direção. Sehun estava calculadamente entre os dois, impedindo que Chanyeol chegasse até Baekhyun e o Park amaldiçoou o rapaz que o impedia de falar com seu namorado. Tudo que queria era falar com Baekhyun, por que ninguém deixava?!

Caminhou atrás dos dois, que apressaram o passo para impedi-lo de alcançá-los. Chanyeol se sentiu frustrado ao perceber que Baekhyun realmente estava evitando-o de todas as formas e pensou em desistir de ir atrás de seu namorado, deixaria que ele mesmo viesse falar consigo quando quisesse. Suspirou, deixando que fossem embora e voltou seus passos para onde todos os amigos costumavam se reunir depois das aulas, na certeza de que Baekhyun não estaria lá porque estaria evitando todas as formas de encontrá-lo.

No meio do caminho até o gramado onde se reunia com os amigos, Chanyeol passou pelo refeitório que ficava próximo ao prédio de Suzy. Sua curiosidade o fez caminhar até o mesmo, como se soubesse que Baekhyun teria corrido para lá ao encontro da melhor amiga. Não estava enganado, afinal, lá estava Baekhyun, Suzy e Sehun sentados e Baekhyun não parecia tão feliz assim.

“Eu não aguento mais essa situação”, Baekhyun suspirou. “Eu não quero falar com ele, não quero voltar com Chanyeol se ele não vai nunca confiar em mim, mas eu sei que se ele vier me prometer mil e uma mudanças eu vou acabar voltando para ele.”

“Lembra do que nós conversamos, Baekhyun?”, Suzy disse, segurando a mão de seu amigo. “Você deve amar você acima do seu amor por Chanyeol. Isso não está te fazendo bem, Baek. Faz três semanas que você está evitando até os seus amigos por causa dele.”

“Não quero fazer ninguém escolher entre Chanyeol ou eu”, Baekhyun deu de ombros. “Eu ainda converso com todos eles, eu só não fico depois das aulas porque Chanyeol está lá.”

“Acho que você deveria colocar um ponto final nisso”, Sehun pontuou. “Eu sei que você gosta dele, Baekhyun, mas como a Suzy disse, você precisa gostar mais ainda de você. E eu sei como os teus amigos andam reticentes com o Chanyeol, justamente por essa situação entre vocês. Me parece bem claro que eles não precisam escolher entre nada.”

Chanyeol não estava gostando do sentido para onde essa conversa se encaminhava. Sabia que Suzy não gostava de si depois de todos seus problemas com Baekhyun, sabia que a garota iria tentar fazê-lo terminar consigo, mas nunca imaginou que Baekhyun _consideraria_ a opção como parecia estar fazendo. Chanyeol não conseguia acreditar que, depois de todo o tempo que passaram juntos e ainda mais o tempo de amizade que possuíam, Baekhyun ainda assim estava considerando terminar consigo.

Baekhyun continuou em silêncio e seus amigos respeitaram esse momento, porque sabiam que não era um momento fácil para o garoto. Sabiam o quanto Baekhyun ainda gosta de Chanyeol, mesmo que saiba o quanto também está lhe fazendo mal. Suzy já não suportava mais ver seu amigo sofrendo pelo namorado possessivo e esperava que Baekhyun levasse seus conselhos em conta e fizesse a decisão certa, mas isso dependeria apenas dele.

“Acho que estão certos”, Baekhyun suspirou. “Acho que está na hora de dar um fim nessa situação.”

“Sei que vai ser difícil para você, mas é o melhor a ser feito, Baek.” Suzy disse, sorrindo de forma que encorajasse seu amigo. “Você verá, a vida vai te oferecer coisas melhores.”

Chanyeol não conseguiu se conter em continuar escondido e caminhou em direção a mesa onde os três estavam sentados, assustando os ocupantes da mesa que não esperavam serem apanhados justamente pelo Park. Chanyeol não tirou os olhos de Baekhyun e o mais velho conseguia reconhecer a raiva nos olhos de Chanyeol, porque ninguém o conhecia melhor que Baekhyun. E aquele Chanyeol à sua frente não era o que gostaria de ver.

“Então quer dizer que é assim?”, Chanyeol rosnou. “Enquanto eu tento falar com você e seus amiguinhos te esquivam, vocês confabulam nas minhas costas o _nosso_ futuro, Baekhyun? É algo que deveria ser discutido entre eu e você, não com esses dois!”

“Como se nós conseguíssemos conversar, Chanyeol!”, Baekhyun exclamou. “Todas as vezes você está com pedras nas mãos e sequer ouve o que falo, como no episódio com o Jongdae. Eu cansei de tentar fazer com que você confie em mim, eu estou cansado dessa situação e eu não quero mais tentar.”

“Fugir de mim é a opção que você encontrou, então?", Chanyeol perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

“Sinceramente? Sim.” Baekhyun respondeu, levantando-se e caminhando até ficar cara a cara com o namorado. “Todas as vezes em que tentamos resolver a nossa situação você me vinha com diversas desculpas que iria melhorar e eu acabei acreditando em todas, mas eu já estou cansado de te dar uma chance. Então eu me afastei sim para poder pensar melhor, sem que sua presença estivesse me influenciando a te perdoar mais uma vez.”

Chanyeol suspirou, levando as mãos até seus cabelos. Baekhyun o encarava de forma altiva e seus amigos estavam prontos a intervir caso Chanyeol também saísse de controle, afinal, não sabiam mais o que esperar de Chanyeol a respeito de Baekhyun.

“Baek, não precisamos terminar dessa forma...”, Chanyeol disse, mais calmo, mas Baekhyun conseguia ver como suas mãos tremiam. “Vamos conversar direito, eu prometo para você que vamos conseguir melhorar essa situação. Só estamos passando por um momento ruim...”

“Um momento ruim?”, Baekhyun repetiu. “Não, Chanyeol. Tudo que eu mais queria era que você voltasse a ser quem era no começo do nosso namoro, mas você se tornou apenas um cara ciumento e que não consegue lidar com o fato de que eu não sou sua propriedade! Você não vai aprender isso, então nós não temos futuro juntos.”

Baekhyun esperava qualquer coisa de Chanyeol, menos o tapa que o fez parar de falar tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta. Suzy e Sehun se levantaram no mesmo momento em que Chanyeol afastou-se dois passos, encarando a marca vermelha no rosto de Baekhyun que voltou a encará-lo de forma descrente aos poucos. Nem mesmo Chanyeol entendia o motivo de ter batido em Baekhyun.

“Meu Deus... Desculpa, Baek!”, Chanyeol pediu, tentando se aproximar novamente. Baekhyun se afastou a cada passo que Chanyeol dava e Sehun se pôs ao seu lado para evitar que Chanyeol mais uma vez tentasse algo. “Eu... Eu não sei o que me deu...”

“Sai daqui.” Baekhyun sibilou e Chanyeol viu as lágrimas nos olhos de seu garoto. “Vai embora, Chanyeol. Vai embora e esquece que um dia a gente já esteve junto, esquece que um dia eu gostei de você. Ninguém nunca levantou a mão para mim e você não vai ser o primeiro a fazer isso. Eu não conheço mais você, Chanyeol. Há muito tempo você deixou de ser o meu melhor amigo e o cara por quem me apaixonei para ser alguém de quem agora eu tenho medo.”

Baekhyun sentia as lágrimas em seus olhos, mas não eram de tristeza por estar terminando seu namoro. As lágrimas eram pela humilhação e impotência perante o rapaz à sua frente, que parecia perdido com seu ato, mas que não poderia perdoá-lo. Ninguém jamais tentou batê-lo e Baekhyun nunca imaginou que seria Chanyeol, seu melhor amigo, a fazê-lo.

“Baekhyun...”, Chanyeol tentou.

“Vai embora, Park.” Sehun disse, de forma fria. “Ele não quer te ver, não entende? Some da vida dele.”

Chanyeol esperou que Baekhyun negasse ou que pedisse para ficar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu da boca de seu agora ex-namorado. Chanyeol afastou-se aos poucos, ainda esperando que Baekhyun dissesse algo, mas teve como despedida apenas a visão das lágrimas nos olhos que amava e o desgosto estampado em seu rosto.

Chanyeol perdeu Baekhyun de vez.

(Ninguém nunca imaginou que Chanyeol não saberia lidar bem com esse fato e se arrependeriam de não o ter impedido a tempo.)

**. . .**

Baekhyun imaginou que conseguiria levar sua vida adiante sem Chanyeol ao seu lado.

Tinha Suzy e Sehun principalmente ao seu lado, além dos amigos antigos que também pareciam concordar com sua decisão. Chanyeol acabou se afastando de todos depois do término, mesmo que alguns ainda tenham tentado fazer com que o Park mantivesse contato, mas acabaram por desistir. Chanyeol achava que era ainda melhor dessa forma, porque não havia se esquecido do que Sehun disse a respeito de seus amigos já não serem os mesmos consigo.

Não precisava da ajuda e companhia de nenhum deles se não o ajudariam a voltar com Baekhyun.

Baekhyun imaginou que ainda teria problemas com Chanyeol depois do término, porque conhecia o agora ex-namorado bem o suficiente para saber o quanto o Park é teimoso. Chanyeol não costumava desistir fácil do que queria e ele parecia bastante empenhado em voltar consigo antes do término, o que o faria desistir agora? Por esse motivo, nos primeiros dias Baekhyun evitava estar sozinho entre os corredores da faculdade, quase sempre com Sehun ao seu lado já que Suzy não estaria próxima o suficiente.

Entretanto, para a surpresa do Byun, Chanyeol não o procurou. Ainda se encontravam pelos corredores e seus olhares se fixavam por poucos instantes até que Baekhyun começasse alguma conversa com Sehun, mas sentia o olhar fixo de Chanyeol em sua nuca e pelos olhares estranhos e nervosos que Sehun lançava às suas costas. Sentia-se incomodado com os olhares fixos e a presença de Chanyeol em todos os ambientes em que estava, mesmo que o mais novo não viesse diretamente falar consigo, mas imaginou que seria normal pelo término ser recente. Chanyeol superaria assim como Baekhyun o faria, ou era isso que Baekhyun esperava que acontecesse; esperava do fundo de seu coração que não precisasse enfrentar mais nenhuma situação incômoda e constrangedora com Chanyeol, esperava que, mesmo que levasse algumas semanas, Chanyeol finalmente entendesse que não havia mais futuro para ambos.

(Baekhyun nunca esteve tão errado, embora jamais fosse saber.)

Apesar de tudo, Baekhyun esperava que Chanyeol repensasse todas suas atitudes que os levarem ao término do relacionamento. Não tinha a pretensão de voltar com Chanyeol porque não saberia amá-lo da mesma forma depois de tudo que passou ao ser privado em seu relacionamento, mas desejava que Chanyeol pudesse evoluir e perceber todos os seus erros, de forma que não fizesse de outra pessoa uma vítima de seu ciúme obsessivo. Em respeito a todos os anos de amizade, Baekhyun não desejava mal algum ao ex-namorado.

(Às vezes Baekhyun pensava se não teria sido melhor ter ignorado o beijo na primeira festa na faculdade. Pensava se não seria melhor se continuassem os bons e velhos melhores amigos que sempre foram ao invés de engatar um romance. Pensava se havia feito algo de errado durante todo o período de relacionamento para que Chanyeol tivesse mudado seu jeito de agir, embora não encontrasse nenhum motivo de sua parte. Às vezes pensava que sentia falta de seu melhor amigo, mas que não o encontrava mais naquele Chanyeol.)

Baekhyun, por fim, resolveu que deveria seguir em frente e contava com a ajuda de seus amigos para isso. Suzy aos poucos conseguiu reintroduzi-lo às festas da faculdade, local de onde Baekhyun havia deixado de ir por causa de Chanyeol e todas suas cobranças, e aos poucos o rapaz passou a redescobrir o quanto se divertia enquanto dança com os amigos e ri a noite toda. Parecia uma eternidade que não tinha um momento desses e não perderia mais nenhuma chance de aproveitar a melhor época de sua vida, que era a faculdade.

Às vezes, Baekhyun tinha certeza que encontrava Chanyeol nas festas, embora já não mais soubesse do paradeiro do ex-namorado. Sabia que Park ainda frequentava as mesmas aulas, porque Sandara ainda estava em uma de suas turmas, mas havia abandonado completamente o círculo de amizades, fechando-se em si mesmo e não mais se assemelhando ao rapaz que era antes. Às vezes Baekhyun se sentia culpado por isso, porque se talvez não tivesse terminado com Chanyeol, o rapaz não teria sofrido tal mudança comportamental, mas sabia que não era o errado ao pedir a separação. Precisava pensar em si e Chanyeol acabaria melhorando com seu próprio tempo.

Contudo, a sensação de estar sendo observado enquanto Suzy dança à sua frente era incômoda o suficiente para fazer com que Baekhyun começasse a procurar a razão de seu incômodo. Suzy não pareceu notar já que continuava a dançar com os olhos fechados, mas Baekhyun se movia de forma mais lenta, os olhos atentos a cada canto da república onde estavam, procurando seu observador, porque sabia que ele existia.

Seus olhos se focaram em um rosto conhecido ao longe, mas não conseguia discernir para saber se era de fato Park Chanyeol o observando ou se apenas estava paranoico com a situação.

“Suzy”, chamou. A garota abriu os olhos e olhou-o sorridente, até perceber a careta pensativa no rosto do amigo. “Eu acho que vi o Chanyeol.”

Suzy olhou ao redor, sem se preocupar em parecer discreta ao procurar o ex-namorado de seu amigo. “Eu falei com os organizadores da festa, nenhum deles tinha o Chanyeol na lista.” Observou. “Você deve ter se enganado, Baek.”

“É possível...”, suspirou. “Acho que estou ficando paranoico.”

“Vocês terminaram não faz muito tempo, Baek.” Suzy disse. “Acho que você ainda está muito preocupado com isso e não consegue se libertar.”

Baekhyun continuou olhando ao seu redor, enquanto pensava no que a amiga lhe disse, porque a sensação de ser observado não havia passado. Sabia que estava sim preocupado com tudo e todos, porque fazia parte de sua índole se preocupar até mesmo com o rapaz que tanto o machucou, mas saberia aos poucos voltar a sua rotina normal. Estava com saudade de poder sair com seus amigos sem ter um horário para voltar, sem ter mensagens para responder e explicações a dar apenas porque queria se divertir em uma sexta à noite. Sentia falta de sair para dançar com Suzy e que pudesse se libertar nem que fosse por um fim de semana.

Suzy chamou sua atenção novamente, puxando-o pelas mãos e tirando-o de seus devaneios rotineiros.

“Olha ali!”, Suzy apontou. “Aquele rapaz não para de olhar para você. Vai lá e faz questão de mostrar que não é hétero porque eu devo estar acabando com suas chances!”

“O que? Sua louca!”, Baekhyun exclamou com a amiga empurrando-o de forma discreta (ou o mais discreto que uma Suzy animada conseguia). “Como sabe se ele não estava olhando para você?!”

“Do Kyungsoo, faz música, está no quarto semestre. Ex-namorado do Suho, que estuda comigo.” Suzy respondeu. “Já deu para você entender porque não é em mim o interesse.”

Baekhyun riu baixo porque Suzy demonstrava claramente o quanto estava impaciente com sua recusa de se aproximar do rapaz. Sua amiga tornou a empurrá-lo, ao que Baekhyun resolveu ceder e se aproximar. Não fazia mal algum conversar com novas pessoas, talvez conseguisse se livrar um pouco das suas neuras, já que todos seus amigos ainda o olhavam como se citar Chanyeol fosse fazê-lo quebrar.

Do Kyungsoo parecia um rapaz interessante para conversar pelo restante da noite e era apenas isso que Baekhyun buscava naquele momento, uma boa conversa. Não se via pronto a um novo relacionamento, não com seu término conturbado estando tão recente.

Kyungsoo manteve seu sorriso conforme Baekhyun se aproximava de forma despretensiosa, como se não quisesse demonstrar que havia percebido o interesse do rapaz. Baekhyun sentou-se ao seu lado no bar improvisado, pedindo uma água para o rapaz responsável pelo atendimento, o que fez com que o rapaz ao seu lado abafasse um riso.

“Eu acho que você é uma das poucas pessoas que está pedindo água em uma festa da Engenharia”, comentou.

“Quero me lembrar muito bem dessa noite”, Baekhyun sorriu. “Estou em uma nova fase, sabe?”

“Entendo.” Kyungsoo sorriu. “Meu nome é Do Kyungsoo. E o rapaz da nova fase é...?”

“Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun se apresentou. “E quem é Do Kyungsoo?”

“Aspirante a músico para contrariar os pais advogados que não percebeu que poderia realmente gostar do curso que escolheu de forma aleatória.”

Baekhyun não se impediu de rir. “Você jogou seu destino nas mãos do acaso? Sério?”

“Ué, por que não?”, Kyungsoo deu de ombros. “O acaso também trouxe você aqui em sua nova fase, às vezes ele nos rende bons resultados.”

Baekhyun reconheceu o flerte direito e percebeu o quanto sentia falta de receber atenção despretensiosa. Kyungsoo parecia um rapaz bacana e com uma boa conversa e já o fazia rir em poucas palavras enquanto bebericava sua água. Não parecia forçá-lo a nada e respeitou seu espaço pessoal, não se movendo sequer um centímetro desde que Baekhyun chegou. O rapaz Byun gostava disso.

A música alta já não era mais tão incômoda onde estava com Kyungsoo e perdeu Suzy de vista ao observar o local onde todos estavam dançando. Talvez sua amiga também tenha encontrado com quem dançar e Baekhyun devesse cuidar de suas coisas agora, já que Suzy saberia cuidar muito bem de si mesma. Voltou sua atenção ao rapaz ao seu lado que o observava com um sorriso discreto, até ter sua atenção tomada por um forte estrondo no balcão ao seu lado.

“Já de casinho novo, Baekhyun?”

A voz ácida lhe era bastante conhecida, mas não imaginava que teria aquele tom voltado para si. Engoliu em seco, virando-se para encarar Chanyeol que o encarava de volta com um sorriso duro e um olhar raivoso. Baekhyun não se recordava de vê-lo tão raivoso por alguma coisa, nem mesmo quando tinha seus ataques incontroláveis de ciúmes. Kyungsoo ergueu a sobrancelha, encarando os dois rapazes, alternando seu olhar entre ambos.

“Acho que isso não interessa mais você, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun respondeu, encarando-o altivo de volta.

Chanyeol manteve-se com o olhar sério, apesar de estar se aproximando do rapaz. Baekhyun recuou de forma leve, quase imperceptível. “Aí que você se engana”, Chanyeol disse. “Vamos lá, Baek. Nós já demos um tempo outras vezes, não acha que está insistindo demais dessa vez?”

“Nós não demos um tempo dessa vez, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun retrucou. “Nós terminamos há quatro meses. Viva a sua vida e deixe que eu viva a minha.”

“Não termina até que eu diga que terminou, Baekhyun”, Chanyeol sibilou. “Para de graça e venha comigo!”

Baekhyun sentiu o aperto em seu braço, forçando-o a se levantar. Reclamou, tentando soltar seu braço, mas o aperto de Chanyeol se mantive firme e seu ex-namorado não parecia disposto a deixá-lo ir. Baekhyun realmente achou que conseguiria paz longe de Chanyeol, mas parece que os quatro meses distantes apenas fez com que a chama de raiva dentro de Chanyeol se inflamasse, até que explodisse.

“Solte-o.” Kyungsoo disse, levantando-se. “Eu realmente não gosto de me intrometer porque acho que Baekhyun sabe se defender, mas você deve soltá-lo. Ele não quer ir com você.”

“E quem é você para me falar alguma coisa?”, Chanyeol reclamou. “Fica quieto e não se mete onde ninguém te chamou.”

“Sou o novo acompanhante do Baekhyun”, Kyungsoo disse, apertando o pulso de Chanyeol, que não esperava pelo movimento e acabou soltando o braço de Baekhyun. O Byun afastou-se do ex-namorado, ficando ao lado de Kyungsoo como se, dessa forma, se sentisse mais seguro. “Você deveria deixa-lo viver em paz se ele não deseja mais sua companhia. Se o ama tanto quanto diz, deveria vê-lo feliz e isso claramente não é com você.”

“É o que veremos”, Chanyeol disse, olhando-os de forma fixa. Kyungsoo não pareceu se abalar com o olhar sério que recebiam, mas Baekhyun sentiu-se estremecer. Estava cansado de tentar reconhecer os vestígios do antigo Chanyeol no que via agora, no personagem que via à sua frente movido pela ira por ser contrariado. Não era esse o rapaz que havia começado a namorar.

Baekhyun engoliu em seco novamente com a ameaça velada nas palavras de Chanyeol e observou-o se afastar. Kyungsoo manteve sua presença ao seu lado, como se oferecesse conforto ao mais novo conhecido que claramente demonstrava estar abalado pela presença do ex-namorado. Sua noite estava sendo ótima até Chanyeol aparecer para desestabilizar tudo e Suzy nem sequer estava ao seu lado nesse momento.

“Você está bem, Baekhyun?”

Suzy não estava, mas Kyungsoo sim e Baekhyun agradeceu por ter alguém que se preocupasse consigo. “Estou”, respondeu. “Só foi um... um leve susto. Eu não esperava essa reação dele.”

“Acho que ele não superou muito bem”, Kyungsoo notou.

“Eu espero que ele não demore a superar”, Baekhyun refutou. “Nós não temos futuro nenhum juntos, não quando tudo que sinto quando o vejo se aproximar é receio.”

Kyungsoo concordou com um leve aceno de cabeça e conduziu Baekhyun novamente até seu assento, para que pudesse distrai-lo e fazê-lo esquecer de Chanyeol. O Do tinha um grande senso de justiça e iria se pôr ao lado de Baekhyun de agora em diante, já que não sabia quando o Park poderia voltar a perturbá-lo. Baekhyun voltou aos poucos a conversar consigo, comentando a respeito do curso e suas aspirações de vida e Kyungsoo imaginou que havia sonhos demais para um pequeno rapaz e que esperava poder vê-lo realizar todos apenas para presenciar novamente o brilho que surgia nos olhos de Baekhyun.

**. . .**

Sete meses se passaram desde o término de Baekhyun e Chanyeol e o Byun acostumou-se a seguir sua rotina sem a presença do ex-melhor amigo.

Desde o ocorrido na festa da república da Engenharia, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo se tornaram bons amigos, fazendo com que o Byun o apresentasse aos antigos amigos, que o acolheram como um velho companheiro, como estavam acostumados a fazer com os amigos de seus amigos. Todos também estavam cientes do episódio com Chanyeol na mesma festa e não entendiam o que levava o antigo amigo a agir de tal forma, embora ninguém mais tivesse contato com o Park. Após a derradeira festa, Chanyeol acabou se afastando completamente de todos, inclusive de Sandara que chegou a inquiri-lo sobre o que pensava que estava fazendo a Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun, por sua vez, pareceu ter superado bem o fim de seu antigo relacionamento e a problemática situação com Chanyeol. O Park ainda o importunou em outras ocasiões quando se encontravam sozinhos, mas Baekhyun conseguia sempre se ver livre do ex-namorado, que parecia estar cada vez mais obcecado com a ideia de que poderia reaver seu namoro. Baekhyun fez questão de frisar ao ex-namorado que não tinha a mínima intenção de reatar o relacionamento, mas Chanyeol não parecia entender tão fácil.

Houve um momento em que Baekhyun resolveu por si próprio de que não deveria se privar do que o mundo o tinha a oferecer por medo de que Chanyeol pudesse aparecer e causar qualquer problema. Estava cansado de continuar a viver dentro de uma bolha devido ao receio de que seu ex-namorado pudesse oferecer-lhe alguma espécie de perigo se tentasse viver de outra forma que não a que Chanyeol instaurou para si durante o período em que namoraram.

Seus amigos o apoiaram totalmente em sua nova decisão, passando a frequentar os mesmos locais e conhecendo as novas pessoas com quem Baekhyun se relacionava. Suzy ainda era sua melhor amiga para o que Baekhyun precisasse e estava consigo acima de qualquer um dos outros, talvez por ainda se sentir um pouco culpada por não estar com o melhor amigo quando ele mais precisou de sua companhia, justamente quando Chanyeol resolveu atacá-lo.

Apesar do medo óbvio de sofrer qualquer retaliação de Chanyeol, não houve mais nenhum confronto direto com seu ex-namorado, o que Baekhyun agradeceu. Estava cansado da situação que se arrastava; já se passou mais de metade de um ano desde o derradeiro término e Chanyeol ainda parecia forte em seu objetivo de não deixar que seu relacionamento de fato terminasse. O Park mandava mensagens perguntando sobre seu paradeiro, como se ainda tivesse algum direito sobre Baekhyun, e o Byun fez questão de bloquear o número quando começou a importuná-lo demais, mas nada impediu Chanyeol de usar outros números para saber sobre Baekhyun.

Uma das surpresas de Baekhyun neste período de tempo foi sua aproximação rápida com Do Kyungsoo. O estudante de música tornou-se um bom amigo desde o episódio em que o ajudou com Chanyeol e passaram a conversar durante os intervalos de suas aulas, até que, em um momento, Kyungsoo também estava sentado no gramado característico de seus amigos, rindo das piadas de Jongin e Jongdae e Baekhyun se pegou pensando que gostava de ver Kyungsoo rindo.

Suzy costumava brincar com o melhor amigo a respeito de seus comentários sobre Kyungsoo. A garota gostava de zombar de Baekhyun, dizendo que ninguém ainda havia comentado sobre o sorriso em forma de coração da mesma forma que Baekhyun e que o Byun parecia sorrir apenas em estar ao lado de Kyungsoo. O rapaz, por sua vez, negava todas as afirmações de sua amiga, dizendo não estar interessado em nenhum novo relacionamento, mas Baekhyun sabia que não podia mentir para si mesmo ao pensar que gostava de Kyungsoo de uma forma especial. O rapaz mexia consigo de forma que nenhuma das novas pessoas que conheceu e Baekhyun se sentia bem em sua companhia.

Os amigos estavam reunidos no shopping após uma sessão de cinema. Os dois casais do grupo já haviam ido embora, já que Soojung e Sandara se juntaram para arrastar os respectivos namorados para as compras, visto o dia dos namorados se aproximando. Restava na praça de alimentação Baekhyun, Suzy, Kyungsoo e Sehun, que comentavam a respeito do filme que haviam acabado de assistir enquanto devoravam seus próprios lanches. Haviam acabado de sair da sessão do mais recente filme da DC Comics, _Batman vs Superman,_ que rendia opiniões diversas entre os quatro, que travavam uma discussão calorosa.

“Sehun, você está sozinho nessa”, Kyungsoo comentou. “Para de defender o filme, fica feio para você.”

“Vocês não conseguem entender o brilhantismo desse filme!”, Sehun retorquiu. “Vocês viram aquela fotografia? Aquela trilha sonora? Até as piadinhas do Lex Luthor estavam ótimas!”

“Complicado lidar com fanboy da DC hein”, Baekhyun brincou. “Batman vs Superman como filme foi um ótimo trailer para a Liga da Justiça apenas.”

“Vocês não sabem aproveitar um bom filme.” Sehun bufou, sugando sua coca-cola.

“Admite que a Mulher Maravilha que salvou o filme, aquela deusa maravilhosa”, Suzy jogou uma bolinha de papel no amigo.

Os dois começaram um embate caloroso a respeito do filme, com Sehun defendendo o roteiro que trouxe um aspecto mais sombrio ao embate dos titãs da DC enquanto Suzy argumentava sobre como o filme parecia uma colcha de retalhos com tantas histórias sendo introduzidas e esquecendo de aprofundar a história principal do filme. Baekhyun estava achando graça dos dois e estava rindo com Kyungsoo, que também preferiu apenas observar a discussão.

“Sehun, até o Baekhyun e o Kyungsoo formam um casal com mais química que Clark Kent e Lois Lane!”, Suzy respondeu, rolando os olhos.

Os dois citados engasgaram com seus refrigerantes, parando de rir no mesmo instante para adquirir um aspecto envergonhado. Baekhyun conhecia a amiga suficientemente bem para saber que estava apenas esperando a oportunidade perfeita para jogar suas suspeitas na conversa, o que fez com que Baekhyun amaldiçoasse as futuras gerações da coreana, que mantinha um sorriso discreto em direção os dois citados. Até mesmo Sehun parou de falar do filme para observá-los.

“Bom, isso depende”, Kyungsoo disse. “Você me salvaria de uma lança de kryptonita, Baekhyun?”

“Que tipo de pergunta é essa?”, Baekhyun riu, envergonhado.

“Ué, eu preciso saber onde estamos nos metendo, não é?”, Kyungsoo deu de ombros. “Se você me salvar de uma lança de kryptonita, eu posso salvá-lo de quem quer que venha atrás de você.”

Baekhyun o encarou e percebeu que Kyungsoo não estava fazendo uma brincadeira como seus amigos. O rapaz Do o encarava de volta seriamente, como se esperasse que Baekhyun considerasse suas palavras e o respondesse de forma sincera. Seus amigos se mantiveram silenciosos, observando-os como se esperassem o episódio final do dorama que esperavam há tanto tempo para assistir.

“Acho que posso salvá-lo de algumas lanças de kryptonita”, Baekhyun respondeu com um sorriso tímido. “O que é uma pedrinha verde comparado a minha força, não é mesmo?”

“Então temos um acordo de proteção mútua selado”, Kyungsoo disse, mantendo o sorriso de coração nos lábios. Baekhyun concordou, aproximando-se do rapaz suficiente para que Kyungsoo pudesse abraçá-lo sem se mover de sua cadeira. “Já somos oficialmente um casal melhor que Lois Lane e Clark Kent.”

Baekhyun riu baixo e concordou, vendo sua amiga parecer ainda mais animado do que si mesmo, enquanto Sehun sorria e voltava a falar sobre o filme que assistiram. O clima se tornou mais ameno e sem as discussões anteriores, como se tudo fosse esquematizado para que chegassem a esse momento em que estavam. Baekhyun se sentia feliz agora que havia oficializado alguma relação com Kyungsoo; não se sentia mais tão temoroso em confiar em novas pessoas e Kyungsoo o fazia bem, não havia mal nenhum confiar seus sentimentos a uma nova pessoa que o queria bem.

“O próximo filme é Guerra Civil”, Sehun comentou. “Que casal de amigos formaremos dessa vez ao falar que formam um casal melhor que Tony Stark e Steve Rogers?”

“Eu tenho uma impressão assim de que você e Suzy formam uma guerra civil melhor que os dois”, Kyungsoo começou, “por que não formariam um casal também?”

Foi a vez de Baekhyun ver seus amigos corados e envergonhados, sentindo o doce sabor da vingança em seus lábios com a risada que soltou. Suzy reclamou, jogando os papeis da mesa em cima do novo casal que não deixaram de rir da vergonha que atingiu os outros dois. Baekhyun concordava com Kyungsoo a respeito de Sehun e Suzy; ambos se aproximaram por causa de Baekhyun, mas se davam muito bem e costumavam ter discussões saudáveis como qual o lado certo em guerra civil ou sobre Batman vs Superman ser um bom filme ou não, o que Baekhyun considerava saudável em um relacionamento.

“Vocês dois são loucos”, Suzy bradou. “Sehun e eu nunca formaríamos um casal.”

“Não diga nunca, Suzy, eu sei de umas coisas por aí que o mundo pagaria para saber”, Baekhyun ergueu a sobrancelha.

Suzy o ameaçou de todas as formas que encontrou para mantê-lo quieto, afinal, já havia confiado a Baekhyun o quanto achava Sehun bonito e o quanto gostava de conversar com o rapaz. Sehun tentou arrancar alguma informação de Baekhyun, mas o Byun se negou a trair a confiança da amiga e despistou-o dizendo que precisava ir ao banheiro. Deixou os amigos na mesa na praça de alimentação e fez seu caminho ao banheiro que conhecia naquele shopping.

Nada poderia estragar a felicidade que Baekhyun sentia naquele momento, porque estava fazendo o que mais gostava com as pessoas mais importantes para si. Kyungsoo agora estava ao lado além de como um amigo e o desconhecido o deixava animado em relação ao rapaz; queria descobrir tudo que pudesse sobre Kyungsoo e deixá-lo descobrir sobre si, até o momento em que possam afirmar que não há nada que não saibam a respeito um do outro e do relacionamento que levariam.

Chegou ao banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Seu rosto demonstrava felicidade com o sorriso que não deixava seus lábios, diferente de meses atrás encontrava-se abatido pela falta de sono pela preocupação. Conforme os meses se passavam, Baekhyun se encontrava cada vez mais na melhor parte de sua vida, livre das amarras que o prendiam a um relacionamento que tendia ao fracasso desde que uma das partes já não se sentia mais dona de si mesma.

A porta se abriu às suas costas e Baekhyun virou-se por instinto para ver quem era o novo visitante. Apertou o mármore da pia às suas costas ao perceber que era Chanyeol quem o visitava no banheiro do shopping e que sua expressão de fato não se assemelhava a nada do que conhecia, confirmando o que já esperava sobre não conhecer nada a respeito do novo Chanyeol que avistava, que em nada o lembrava do melhor amigo de tantos anos atrás. Chanyeol fechou a porta às suas costas de forma silenciosa e ainda em silêncio passou a se aproximar do mais velho.

“O que você quer, Chanyeol?”, Baekhyun perguntou. “Eu já te disse mil vezes para me deixar em paz.”

“Você nunca mais respondeu as minhas mensagens”, Chanyeol comentou. “Isso me deixa meio triste, sabe? Nós costumávamos trocar mensagens até de madrugada.”

“Foram outros tempos. Foram bons tempos com um outro Chanyeol, alguém em quem eu confiava.” Baekhyun respondeu. “Diferente de agora.”

“Mas, meu amor, eu ainda sou o mesmo rapaz apaixonado por você que fui desde o fim do ensino médio”, Chanyeol disse, discordando das palavras proferidas pelo ex-namorado.

Baekhyun meneou a cabeça em negação com um suspiro. “Não, Chanyeol, o que você sente agora é pura obsessão porque fui eu a terminar nosso namoro e não você, não foi você controlando a situação como estava acostumado a fazer.” Baekhyun refutou. “De verdade, Chanyeol, eu estou cansado dessa situação. Estou cansado de tentar seguir em frente com a minha vida e o seu fantasma estar em todos os lugares em que vou.”

“Apenas quero fazê-lo ver o melhor para você, Baekkie”, Chanyeol argumentou.

“ _Você não é o melhor para mim._ ” Baekhyun o respondeu de imediato entredentes, afastando-se de onde estava já que Chanyeol se aproximava cada vez mais na intenção de prendê-lo contra a pia. Baekhyun caminhou em círculos, ficando de costas para a porta, por onde poderia sair rapidamente caso desejasse. “Chegamos a um ponto onde eu não quero nem estar na sua presença, Chanyeol. Chega. Acabou para nós. _Me deixa viver em paz._ ”

Chanyeol encostou-se a pia onde Baekhyun esteve outrora e manteve-se em silêncio, analisando a feição de Baekhyun. O Byun se via pelo espelho às costas de Chanyeol; já não havia mais o sorriso feliz em seu rosto e seu semblante demonstrava o quanto estava cansado de ter que lidar com essa situação. Daria tudo para voltar a mesa com os amigos, para voltar a estar com Kyungsoo e não na presença sufocante de Chanyeol. O Park, por sua vez, pareceu notar se desconforto.

“Eu os ouvi na praça de alimentação”, Chanyeol disse. “Quer dizer que aquele _Kyungsoo_ bancou o nerdzinho para te pedir em namoro?”

“Você não tem nada a ver com isso”, Baekhyun desconversou rapidamente.

“Eu devia imaginar que você se renderia facilmente”, Chanyeol disse, com um sorriso duro. “Sempre foi o mais carente entre nós, Baekhyun. Você não conseguiria se manter forte com qualquer um demonstrando carinho.”

As palavras de Chanyeol o feriam como nunca havia acontecido e Baekhyun sentiu suas mãos tremerem ao lado de seu corpo. “Engraçado você dizer isso e ser você a não ter superado o nosso fim, não é? Estou recomeçando a minha vida como é _meu direito_ de fazer e você não tem que dar opinião alguma sobre isso. Não importa a ninguém, muito menos a você, sobre Kyungsoo e eu.”

“Você continua enganado, meu amor”, Chanyeol comentou, com um sorriso estranho. Baekhyun não reconheceu nenhuma parte do rapaz à sua frente. “Você se lembra da promessa que fizemos, não é? Se você não é meu, _não é de mais ninguém._ ”

Baekhyun escolheu não responder mais nenhuma afirmativa de Chanyeol e caminhou a passos rápidos até a porta, abandonando o banheiro e seu passado para trás. Chanyeol não fez menção de segui-lo e continuou onde estava, olhando por onde o ex-namorado saiu. O sorriso ainda se encontrava em seus lábios enquanto pensava a respeito do que conversou com Baekhyun. Então quer dizer que seu garoto estava namorando o rapaz de música? Kyungsoo nunca o mereceria como Chanyeol achava merecê-lo e fez de tudo para mostrar sua realidade a Baekhyun, falhando em todas as tentativas porque Baekhyun não parecia disposto a perceber as verdades em suas palavras, mas Chanyeol tinha certeza que era influência de Suzy, a maldita que sempre estava atrapalhando-o a conseguir Baekhyun de volta.

Se Baekhyun não voltaria consigo de forma pacífica como estava tentando há sete meses, Chanyeol mostraria um lado seu que o mais velho adoraria não conhecer. Baekhyun não seria de mais ninguém se não fosse seu, _por bem ou por mal._

(O tempo estava acabando.)

**. . .**

Baekhyun preferiu não levar a sério as palavras de Chanyeol, seguindo sua vida com Kyungsoo e sentindo-se finalmente, após os longos meses ao lado de Chanyeol e os meses depois do término, feliz novamente.

Kyungsoo o fazia feliz de uma forma que Baekhyun não imaginou que voltaria a acontecer. Os dias se passavam mais rápido do que deviam quando estavam juntos e Baekhyun se perguntou por que não havia dado uma chance a Kyungsoo antes. O Do sempre estava ao seu lado quando precisava e mantinham um relacionamento saudável; Kyungsoo sabia respeitar seu espaço e deixa-lo confortável, sem jamais prendê-lo como Chanyeol costumava fazer, e isso fazia com que Baekhyun se sentisse bem. Kyungsoo o fazia bem como não imaginou que ocorreria.

Seus amigos também se surpreenderam com o avanço do relacionamento. Dois meses atrás, Suzy se recordava de como Baekhyun havia dito que não queria romance com ninguém e a forma como Kyungsoo mudou sua forma de pensar era incrível; Suzy se sentia feliz por ver que Baekhyun finalmente havia encontrado a felicidade que merecia, depois de tantos meses se privando disso por receio de passar pelo mesmo que ocorreu com Chanyeol.

Baekhyun finalmente estava feliz como merecia ser.

O período de aulas havia acabado, mas Baekhyun e Kyungsoo continuaram na universidade, já que o estudante de música tinha um importante trabalho para entregar no dia seguinte e Baekhyun se comprometeu a ajuda-lo. Suzy havia se oferecido a ajudar também, mas o casal dispensou, já que sabiam que Sehun iria convidá-la para sair – depois de _Guerra Civil_ , Sehun e Suzy concordaram com os amigos que promoviam uma guerra civil melhor que _Iron Man_ e _Captain America_ , o que, na linguagem dos dois, significava que aceitavam seus sentimentos mútuos.

O casal teve uma tarde agradável na biblioteca da faculdade, mesmo que estivessem rodeados dos livros de Kyungsoo e até mesmo alguns de Baekhyun, que aproveitou o tempo para adiantar seus próprios trabalhos. Embora estivessem ocupados com a pesquisa de ambos os trabalhos, o assunto fluía de forma fácil e agradável, tão presos no próprio mundo que não perceberam em que momento do tempo começou a chover. A chuva, que outrora esteve fraca, intensificou-se com a chegada da noite, alertando aos dois rapazes sobre quanto tempo estavam ali.

“Quanto tempo que a gente está aqui?”, Baekhyun perguntou bocejando.

“Perdi as contas”, Kyungsoo respondeu, largando a caneta à mesa. “Sei que minhas costas estão doendo.”

“As minhas também...”, Baekhyun ecoou, de forma manhosa. “Você me deve massagens por me escravizar dessa forma!”

“Que garoto manhoso eu encontrei”, Kyungsoo riu. Baekhyun mostrou-lhe a língua num ato infantil, ao que Kyungsoo respondeu rindo mais uma vez e enlaçando seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto. Seus lábios se encontraram por consequência, mesmo que nenhum dos dois tivesse desfeito o sorriso que os preenchia. Baekhyun adorava como nunca saíam do estágio inicial de namoro.

Não se importaram em perder mais algum tempo de estudo se podiam continuar trocando carinhos. Baekhyun não se impedia de rir encostado a curvatura do pescoço de Kyungsoo, pelo simples fato de que não conseguia encontrar uma forma de estar mais feliz atualmente. Kyungsoo o rodeava como se segurasse seu mundo em seus braços e Baekhyun gostava da sensação de proteção que seu namorado o passava. Byun sentia-se cada vez mais feliz ao lado de Kyungsoo, como se a felicidade não pudesse ser contida dentro de si.

“Kyung, seu trabalho não se faz sozinho, vamos!”, Baekhyun reclamou soltando-se dos braços do namorado, que resmungava contrariado em soltá-lo. “Se você terminar em breve, ainda podemos ir lá em casa e assistir um filme. É sexta feira! Está caindo o mundo e estamos presos na faculdade, que deprimente.”

“Não me parece tão ruim assim”, Kyungsoo ponderou. “Você está aqui, então está tudo ótimo.”

Baekhyun riu. “Ok, Don Juan, mas volte ao trabalho.” Levantou-se, deixando seus livros abertos à sua frente e esquecidos. “Eu volto em breve, só vou ao banheiro.”

“Volte em breve mesmo ou eu durmo em cima desses livros”, Kyungsoo avisou.

Baekhyun escolheu não responder às gracinhas do namorado e deixou-o na biblioteca. Os corredores da universidade se tornavam muito sombrios à noite e ainda mais por estar chovendo tão forte. Baekhyun não estava acostumado a ver o prédio tão vazio, já que sempre que passeava por ali havia várias pessoas aglomeradas nos corredores, mas nada que pudesse assustá-lo tanto; Kyungsoo estava há alguns corredores de distância e não havia nada a temer. O corredor da biblioteca estava com os banheiros em reforma, o que obrigou Baekhyun a procurá-los nos andares abaixo de si.

Encontrou o banheiro no andar abaixo, se apressando em não permanecer sozinho por ali já que os trovões estavam cada vez mais fortes e a iluminação já era precária pelo fato de que não deveria ter estudantes neste período, com a faculdade fechada. Baekhyun sabia que só conseguiram acesso à biblioteca tão tarde porque Kyungsoo era muito amigo da bibliotecária que lhe confiou as chaves para que terminasse sua pesquisa; o restante do edifício estava desabitado e consequentemente apagado.

Voltou a caminhar despreocupadamente em direção às escadas que o levariam de volta a Kyungsoo, sem prestar atenção de fato ao seu redor. Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso e Baekhyun o apanhou rapidamente, imaginando ser Kyungsoo que não sabia de seu paradeiro e era preguiçoso demais para ir procurá-lo. Arqueou a sobrancelha para si mesmo curioso ao perceber que era um número desconhecido.

Quem poderia ser às oito da noite de sexta feira?

“Alô?”, Baekhyun atendeu, desconfiado.

_“Adivinha quem veio te ver?”_

Baekhyun estremeceu em ouvir a voz de Chanyeol ao telefone. A voz rouca e grave se tornava mais acentuada no celular e Baekhyun preferiu não o responder, desligando a chamada em seguida. Olhou ao redor para verificar se continuava realmente sozinho e apressou-se em caminhar mais rápido. Não via ninguém ao seu redor, mas não poderia dar margem ao azar e encontrar Chanyeol sozinho em um prédio escuro.

Seu celular voltou a tocar de forma insistente enquanto Baekhyun o ignorava, focando-se em não se perder nas curvas dos corredores que tão bem conhecia, mas que seu nervosismo o atrapalhava em reconhecer. Há semanas que não era incomodado por Chanyeol, imaginou que _finalmente_ seu ex-namorado havia entendido que tinham terminado e havia seguido em frente, mas parece que se enganou.

Baekhyun se sentia sufocado apenas em pensar que Chanyeol poderia estar observando-o do escuro sem que o Byun nada pudesse fazer.

O telefone era o único barulho que ressoava no corredor além de seus passos e, em um momento, Baekhyun desistiu de ignorá-lo e atendeu mais uma vez pronto para dar um basta na situação. Chanyeol precisava aprender limites ou Baekhyun se veria obrigado a denunciá-lo, o que não fez até agora em puro respeito aos antigos anos e ao antigo Chanyeol, mas que o rapaz que o perseguia atualmente não fazia por merecer.

“ _Que feio deixar as pessoas falando sozinhas, ainda bem que estou bem atrás de você_ ”, ouviu assim que atendeu o telefone e antes que tivesse a chance de dizer qualquer coisa.

Apertou o telefone em sua mão e voltou a olhar ao seu redor, sua respiração tornando-se descompassada ao não encontrar ninguém às suas costas. Onde quer que Chanyeol esteja, está começando a assustar Baekhyun de verdade que preferiu não ficar parado para encontrá-lo e voltou a andar, aos poucos começando a correr pelo corredor.

Onde outrora não havia barulho no corredor além de seus passos, Baekhyun percebeu que havia um novo soar de passos ecoando os seus, o que o fez ter certeza que Chanyeol realmente estava às suas costas e pronto para alcançá-lo. Por ser mais alto e mais atlético, Chanyeol tinha uma grande vantagem em relação a Baekhyun e o Byun estava muito ciente de sua desvantagem.

Baekhyun olhou para trás sem parar de correr, mas não encontrou ninguém além do corredor parcamente iluminado. Discou o número de Kyungsoo, esperando que seu namorado pudesse ouvi-lo ou que atendesse o telefone, mas a chamada continuou até cair. Baekhyun gemeu em frustração por Kyungsoo estar sempre consigo, menos neste momento. Pensou se o namorado não havia adormecido em cima dos livros ou se seu celular estava descarregado; continuou a tentar ligar, mas todas suas chamadas foram infrutíferas.

Passou a enviar mensagens a Kyungsoo, na esperança de que o som das mensagens pudesse acordá-lo, na melhor de suas hipóteses. Enviou mensagens a Suzy sem se importar se estaria interrompendo algo com Sehun ou não, apenas queria ter a certeza de que alguém saberia o que está acontecendo. Suas mãos tremiam para digitar as poucas frases necessárias, sem nem por um instante deixar de fugir de quem o perseguia.

“Não precisa fugir de mim, Baek!”, ouviu a voz de Chanyeol no corredor. Parecia mais próximo. “Só precisamos conversar!”

“Me deixa em paz!”, Baekhyun gritou de volta.

Seu celular acabou caindo na metade de seu percurso, mas Baekhyun não fez questão de voltar e procurá-lo. Desistindo de encontrar as escadas que o levariam de volta à biblioteca e entrou na primeira sala que avistou, na tentativa de se esconder e fazer com que Chanyeol pense que continuaria a correr pelo corredor e pudesse despistá-lo.

A sala de aula estava vazia e Baekhyun sentou-se abaixo da mesa dos professores. Seu coração estava acelerado e sua respiração continuava ofegante; sabia que poderia se delatar de tal forma, mas não conseguia controlar seu organismo e permanecer calmo. Ter Chanyeol o perseguindo durante uma noite chuvosa soava terrivelmente pior do que ser encurralado pelo ex-namorado em locais públicos, incluindo pelo tom de sua voz enquanto falava consigo no telefone.

A porta se abriu e Baekhyun se amaldiçoou por esquecer-se de trancá-la. Prendeu a respiração para não ser encontrado; talvez Chanyeol estivesse olhando todas as salas e, se ficasse quieto, acabaria por imaginar que não havia ninguém na sala e iria embora, o que daria tempo a Baekhyun de voltar até Kyungsoo. Nesse momento, sentiu ainda mais a falta de seu celular perdido pelo corredor, afinal, poderia voltar a tentar contatar seu namorado.

As esperanças de não ser encontrado de Baekhyun morreram quando ouviu o barulho da tranca da porta acionado.

Os passos de Chanyeol tornaram-se ensurdecedores para Baekhyun que soltou sua respiração no momento em que Chanyeol se agachou em frente à mesa onde estava escondido. Baekhyun encolheu suas pernas, ainda assustado, o que apenas causou um sorriso no maior.

“Achei que você tinha enjoado de esconde-esconde aos oito anos, Baekkie.” Chanyeol disse. “Mas você já foi melhor com seus esconderijos.”

“O que diabos você quer, Chanyeol?”, Baekhyun perguntou.

“Queria que saia daí, e então conversaremos.” Chanyeol disse, empurrando a mesa dos professores para tirar o abrigo de Baekhyun, que se viu obrigado a levantar-se para poder se afastar do outro rapaz. Chanyeol sentou-se à mesa que havia afastado e observou seu ex-namorado atentamente, deixando-o desconcertado.

“Então vamos conversar.” Chanyeol iniciou. “Você está realmente namorando aquele idiota, não está?”

“Ele não é um idiota. E sim, Chanyeol. Estou namorando. Eu encontrei alguém que me ama e por quem eu sinto o mesmo, não vejo por que não deveria tentar algo.”

“Se seu requisito é apenas que te amem, _eu te amo_ , Baekhyun.” Chanyeol resmungou. “Nós somos perfeitos um para o outro, meu amor. Você sabe disso, todos nossos amigos sabem disso e até mesmo nossos pais aprovavam nosso relacionamento. Você não precisa de outra pessoa quando tem a mim.”

“Nós um dia fomos perfeitos um para o outro, Chanyeol, mas você se tornou uma peça que não se encaixa em nada na minha vida.” Baekhyun explicou, cansado. Não aguentava mais voltar ao passado todas as vezes que se encontrava com o Park. “Meus amigos estão me apoiando nessa decisão e todos eles gostam do Kyungsoo. Você precisa entender que não temos mais nada!”

Chanyeol se levantou seguindo até Baekhyun de forma rápida. “Você precisa parar de falar tantas vezes que não temos nada”, Chanyeol rosnou. “Eu só estou esperando que você volte me dizendo que estava errado, Baek, e então nós voltaríamos a ser um casal. Como nós sempre fomos destinados a ser.”

A presença de Chanyeol o incomodava, mas não encontrava uma forma de se afastar já que os braços do ex-namorado estavam ao lado de sua cabeça, prendendo-o no local. Encarou Chanyeol esperando encontrar algum resquício do Chanyeol que amou, mas não havia nada; seus olhos estavam focados nos seus, mas não havia nenhuma centelha que pudesse reconhecer. Havia apenas a obsessão.

“Chanyeol, se você me ama como tanto afirma amar, por favor, _por favor_ me deixa ir embora.”

“Se eu deixar você volta para aquele Do Kyungsoo, Baek.” Chanyeol disse. “E você não pode, porque você é meu, você sempre foi meu.”

Baekhyun meneou a cabeça em negativa diversas vezes. “Não sou uma propriedade, Chanyeol, por favor, eu só quero ir embora”, o rapaz choramingou. Sentia-se no ápice de seu desespero por não encontrar uma saída para se ver verdadeiramente livre.

Chanyeol pareceu ouvi-lo e afastou-se, voltando à mesa onde estava sentado. Baekhyun respirou fundo, pensando que finalmente o Park iria entender e deixá-lo livre, após meses de uma intensa tentativa de superar o término do relacionamento que mais o deixou aprisionado em uma bolha.

Entretanto, diferente do que Baekhyun esperava, Chanyeol apanhou um estilete no bolso de sua jaqueta e passou a analisá-lo como quem tem um tesouro em mãos. Baekhyun reconhecia o estilete; era seu e tinha imaginado que o havia perdido e não se preocupou com seu paradeiro. Não imaginaria em nenhum momento que esteve sempre em posse de Park Chanyeol.

“Esse estilete é seu, não é?”, Chanyeol perguntou ainda o analisando. “Eu vim te devolver.”

“Não precisava. Eu já comprei outro.” Baekhyun respondeu, encarando seu antigo estilete. Não tinha um pressentimento bom do instrumento.

“Eu devo ter demorado para dizer que estava comigo, mas você deve me entender”, Chanyeol o olhou, “é uma das poucas coisas que ainda tenho suas.”

“Chanyeol, de verdade, você está me assustando... Você está obcecado, por favor, me deixa ir embora.”

  
“Minha companhia o desagrada tanto assim, _meu amor_?”, Chanyeol o perguntou. “Nós costumávamos reclamar que não havia horas suficientes para nos vermos e agora você só quer ir embora.”

“Pare de resgatar o passado! Acabou!”, Baekhyun gritou. “Me deixa viver em paz, eu não quero mais ter que lidar com você. Eu já te disse um milhão de vezes que eu não reconheço você.”

Baekhyun estudou muito bem as feições de Chanyeol antes de tentar fazer algo. A chave ainda estava na porta, poderia alcançá-la se o pegasse em algum momento desprevenido; Chanyeol, por sua vez, continuava a alternar o olhar entre a figura de Baekhyun e o estilete, como se procurasse a ligação entre ambos e parecia importante que encontrasse. Parecia distraído em alguns momentos, quase como se estivesse em transe ao olhar para a lâmina.

Foi nesse momento que tudo descarrilhou.

Baekhyun aproveitou do que imaginou ser a distração de Chanyeol e correu até a porta. O Park notou a movimentação de seu ex-namorado e correu para impedi-lo de chegar até a porta, parando-o com um abraço enquanto o braço que segurava o estilete rodeava seu pescoço, com o estilete marcando sua pele sensível. Baekhyun sentiu naquele momento que estava tudo perdido.

“Me solta...”, pediu. “Por favor, por favor, me solta, Chanyeol.”

“Por que você está dificultando as coisas, Baek?”, Chanyeol sussurrou em seu ouvido.

“Tire o estilete, você está me assustando”, as lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos de forma automática enquanto pedia ao Park para que se afastasse. “Vamos conversar, eu o conheço desde sempre, Chanyeol, e você nunca foi assim...”

“Você me obriga a fazer coisas que eu nunca imaginei que faria, mas eu faço tudo por nós, Baek. _Tudo._ ” Chanyeol continuou a sussurrar ignorando seus apelos. “Você podia ter facilitado para gente, não é, Baek? Mas você me obriga a fazer isso... Eu só queria que você continuasse a me amar, mas se isso não é possível, ninguém mais terá seu amor.”

Baekhyun não teve uma chance de perguntar o que Chanyeol queria dizer com aquelas palavras, porque o estilete perfurou sua pele antes que pudesse pensar em algo; seu sangue começou a escorrer em abundância quando sua carótida foi acertada e começou a afogar-se em seu próprio sangue pouco tempo depois. Chanyeol o soltou, afastando-se e Baekhyun caiu de joelhos no chão, segurando sua garganta como se pudesse conter os esguichos de sangue.

Não demorou muito tempo para que estivesse caído no chão, agonizando por não conseguir respirar completamente e por sentir seu sangue cada vez mais em abundância. Chanyeol o encarou fixamente e voltando seu olhar em seguida para o estilete marcado com o sangue de seu ex-namorado, não parecendo estar arrependido do que fez.

“Em uma outra vida nós estaremos juntos, Baek.” Sussurrou dando uma última olhada para o rapaz que agonizava, antes de deixar a sala. Baekhyun não ouviu as últimas palavras sussurradas por seu ex-namorado, que jamais imaginou que poderia chegar a tal nível de loucura.

A chuva não cessou em momento algum enquanto Baekhyun continuava sozinho na sala onde procurou abrigo. Não havia esperança para o rapaz e Baekhyun sabia disso; reconhecia que não havia escapatória para sua perda de sangue e pelo rompimento da carótida que não demorariam a leva-lo à morte. Baekhyun até mesmo a preferia de forma rápida do que continuar a agonizar em seu próprio sangue, arrependendo-se somente de não ter tempo de se despedir de ninguém.

Chanyeol havia ceifado muito mais do que sua autoestima com seu ciúme obsessivo. Mesmo após o término de seu relacionamento, Park Chanyeol continuou a ceifar seu livre arbítrio e confiança, sua liberdade e, por fim, sua vida.

Byun Baekhyun já não estava mais vivo quando Kyungsoo irrompeu pela porta, com o celular do namorado em mãos e uma faceta de desespero em seu rosto. Seu desespero apenas aumentou ao encontrar o corpo desfalecido e rodeado de sangue do namorado e apenas conseguiu ligar para a polícia antes de cair ao lado de Baekhyun.

O celular do Byun ainda estava aberto nas mensagens enviadas para Suzy, que continham várias respostas ignoradas. As mensagens de “ele está atrás de mim, Suzy, eu não sei o que fazer” foram respondidas com diversos “Quem está atrás de você?”, “Chame Kyungsoo!”, “Baekhyun, cadê você?”. Kyungsoo sabia agora por que havia tantas ligações de Suzy e Baekhyun em seu celular e nunca iria se culpar tanto por ter adormecido quanto na noite que seu namorado mais precisou de si.

Seu torpor não o permitiu dizer quanto tempo a polícia levou para chegar até o local, mas Kyungsoo sabia que tinha algumas perguntas a responder. Respondeu a todo o questionamento de forma automática, ainda de olho no ex-namorado que agora estava sendo observado pela equipe de perícia. Os policiais não encontraram ninguém nas redondezas da instituição e Kyungsoo era o único ser vivo a habitar o prédio da faculdade.

Não havia nenhuma pista de seu assassino além das mensagens enviadas por Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo continuaria a se culpar por tempo indeterminado pela morte de Baekhyun, porque poderia ter evitado caso não tivesse caído no sono. Suzy também continuaria a se culpar por estar se divertindo com Sehun quando seu melhor amigo mais precisou de sua ajuda e Sehun não conseguiria abolir o sentimento de impotência em seu íntimo, porque havia feito tanto para ajudar Baekhyun a se reerguer para, no final, vê-lo sem vida.

Para Byun Baekhyun, namorar Park Chanyeol parecia natural e esperado, como se fosse aquele o seu _felizes para sempre_ destinado. Entretanto, o ciúme obsessivo de Chanyeol culminou no término do relacionamento que ambos imaginavam ser eterno. Park Chanyeol não saberia lidar com a ideia de que Baekhyun não mais o pertencia e que outra pessoa já o fazia feliz, deixando que sua obsessão subisse à cabeça, tomando a vida de Baekhyun para si como se não fosse nada mais que um objeto a ser conquistado.

Byun Baekhyun não teria uma longa vida pela frente, com a felicidade que merecia ter, porque sua história de amor com final feliz mostrou-se em um pesadelo sem fim.

**. . .**

“O universitário Byun Baekhyun (23) foi morto dentro do prédio da instituição por ferimento de arma branca. O paradeiro de seu assassino é desconhecido pela equipe de polícia até o momento, que contam com o depoimento do namorado da vítima, Do Kyungsoo (22). A maior desconfiança dos policiais com base no depoimento dado recai sobre o ex-namorado da vítima, Park Chanyeol (23), que se encontra desaparecido.

Se alguém tiver alguma informação a respeito do caso, a polícia agradece a colaboração.”


End file.
